De la libreria al huerto
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: De tardes de amigos arruinadas, de nombres y libros curiosos, y manzanas. ¡Nunca deben faltar las manzanas! :)


_Aquí les traigo otra de mis ocurrencias, sinceramente espero les guste tanto como_ " **El apocalipsis según Kardia** " _._

 _Así es, esta es otra historia con el bicho dorado como protagonista :)_

* * *

 _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán D: x'DDD_

* * *

 **"De la librería al huerto."**

Estaba de pésimo humor, ese extranjero paliducho lo ponía de esa forma. No era suficiente escuchar de él siempre por boca de Dégel (su mejor amigo), ahora que estaba de visita en Atenas al parecer también tendría que convivir con él.

Se suponía que iba a ser una tarde de películas de acción, terror y sangre, acompañados de muchas chucherías comestibles y manzanas. ¿En qué momento los planes habían cambiado? ¿Por qué se encontraba en medio de una enorme librería con Dégel a su diestra y ese a su izquierda?

Tal vez su peliverde amigo no haya estado muy feliz con la tarde que había organizado para ellos pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Están por cumplir diecisiete años, en un año más estarían ocupados hasta para respirar, pensando en su futuro. Bueno, ese sería Dégel ya que él había decidido junto con Manigoldo tomarse un año sabático e irse por donde los lleve el viento (o como otros lo llaman irse de pata de perro por el mundo), ¿se los imaginan? El megane por su parte se había escandalizado y más cuando el compinche italiano de Kardia le había extendido la invitación a él y a Albafika, otro compañero suyo. Los dos jóvenes peliazules siguen burlándose de sus reacciones desde aquel día, aun así la propuesta seguía en pie y se las recuerdan cada vez que pueden.

Volviendo al asunto urgente, Kardia planeaba suicidarse con algún libro de esquina filosa o mejor aún, un tomo cualquiera pero extremadamente grueso que pudiera noquearlo y tal vez así captar la atención de su amigo francés que hablaba animado con ese peliplata de quien no termina de grabarse su nombre.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Único? ¿Infinity? - se cuestiona mentalmente sin darse cuenta que alguien se había aproximado a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? - le interrogó la que, al parecer, era la encargada de aquel aburrido lugar. La chica llevaba una ajustada blusa roja con una serpiente emplumada plasmada, que enseguida captó su atención, no supo recordar en donde es que había visto esa imagen. Se perdió en los trazos de la ilustración que se estiraba mientras más subía la vista en la prenda. Después de unos segundos salió de su trance y miro a la pelinegra que seguía frente a él pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. -¿Y entonces?

-Je, bueno. Esta genial el dibujo es...

-Quetzalcóatl. - lo interrumpió antes de seguir. -Oye, ¿buscas algo en especial? Mira que tengo mucho trabajo aquí. - Kardia creyó que le tomaba el pelo ya que aparte de él, Dégel y el roba amigos, sólo habían seis personas más en establecimiento. A pesar de ello no dijo nada y más con la mirada que le daba la chica, ella hablaba enserio.

-Tch, bueno realmente estoy a la fuerza en este lugar. - miro con una mueca a los entretenidos devora-libros que al parecer se habían olvidado de él.

-Me lo imaginaba no tienes cara de letrado.

-¡Hey! Me estás llamando tonto. - le reclamó ofendido a la chica.

-Jajaja, ya veo que no lo eres tanto. - se burló de nuevo la chica, haciendo a Kardia rechinar los dientes. -¿Por qué no buscas algún libro de algo que te guste? Créeme, cuando te digo que hay de todo tipo.

-Hmm, ¿manzanas? - pregunto mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano. La risa femenina se escuchó de nuevo, pero antes de que Kardia reclamara de nuevo.

-Sígueme, no sé por qué pero creo que este libro te gustará.

Una hora después, Dégel se despedía de su amigo, quien sólo le había pedido que lo acompañara por unos encargos a ese lugar. Cuando este se había marchado, el francés se dio la vuelta creyendo encontrar a un muy mal encarado Kardia detrás de él, a quien tendría que compensar. Lo reconocía, lo había dejado de lado por estar tan ensimismado con tanto libro y bueno, también por estar charlando con su amigo de la infancia pero todavía podían ir al hogar del peliazul a ver mínimo un par de las películas que este había alquilado.

Su amigo no se encontraba ahí, lo buscó con la vista y lo halló apenas saliendo de la librería. Notó que metía algo a su mochila.

-¡Te veo luego calavera! - se dirigió Kardia con voz sonora a alguien dentro del local.

-¡Que no es calavera tonto! - le protestaron desde el interior haciendo que el peliazul se carcajeara al momento. Si no se confundía la voz era de la encargada del lugar.

-Tardaste. - habló como si nada el francés, muerto de curiosidad bien disimulada. -¿No me digas que compraste un libro? - hablo con voz serena pero la broma estaba marcada en la oración. Kardia se sobresaltó a esto último dejando de reír enseguida antes de delatarse, supo cambiar el asunto a su favor.

-¿Y tu amigo? - pregunto remarcando el "amigo" en el acto. Dégel rodó los ojos ante eso.

-Se llama Unity, Kardia. -recordó el nombre por milésima vez, aunque sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo. -Ya se ha marchado. ¿Veremos las películas?

-Nope. Ya no quiero. Lo dejamos para otro día. - dijo Kardia en tono de fastidio, desviando el rostro en el acto. -Además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Como quieras. No te voy a rogar. - sentenció el francés, arremetiendo contra su amigo por su falta de madurez.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. - dijo sin más el peliazul para que luego ambos prosiguieran a separarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dégel se sentía un tonto ante la situación que se le presentaba pero consideraba que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Apenas una hora atrás había visitado el videoclub donde sabía que Kardia alquilaba películas. Ahí le había preguntado a Defteros, el encargado del lugar, si Kardia había regresado ya las que hacía dos días se había llevado. Cuando este le confirmó, pidió que le diera los mismos títulos... Aunque eso era algo fuera de lo normal para él, lo que ahora seguía, lo era mucho más.

-¿Dégel? ¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió el joven griego al responder el llamado a la entrada de su hogar.

-Dijiste que lo dejáramos para otro día. - hablo por lo bajo mostrando las películas en el acto. Kardia se sorprendió por ello, realmente no se esperaba ese acto pero tenía que reconocerle a Dégel ese gesto.

-Jajaja, pero no tenía que ser hoy. Tengo otros planes pero ya que estas aquí nos puedes ayudar sabelotodo. - tomo al peliverde del brazo, haciendo que entrará a su casa.

-¿Nos? - pregunto caminando detrás del peliazul. -¿Hay alguien más?

-¡Hey, Dégel! - lo saludaron tan efusivamente como siempre por Manigoldo. -¡Alba-chan! Mira quien llegó, ahora ya no te quejaras tanto de nuestra falta de conocimiento en el tema. El mencionado bufó molesto desde su lugar, mucho más atrás que el qué saludaba, tenía atado en una coleta su largo cabello peliceste; tenía arremangada su camisa y parecía, ¿arar la tierra? ¡Que rayos!

-Kardia, ¿qué hacen? - pregunto directo pero con el interés manchando las palabras.

-¡Un huerto! - fue la respuesta unánime de los tres chicos presentes, una única respuesta dicha de distinta forma. En ánimo por los peliazules y en completa frustración por el único chico que parecía realmente hacer lo que decían.

-Tendré un huerto de manzanas. - Kardia aseguró a su lado, con un llamativo libro entre sus brazos.

-¿Y eso? - señaló con la cabeza el libro que llevaba.

-Lo compré ayer en la librería. - el peliazul observó la sorpresa en la mirada de su amigo y enseguida, prosiguió. -Ya sé que no es un libro como los que tú y tu amigo gustan, pero la encargada del lugar me dijo que buscará algo sobre mis gustos y bueno. - sonrió burlón. -Era obvio. También me compré uno de escorpiones, estoy pensando en tener una mascota. - Dégel hizo una mueca ante esto último.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? En vez de sugerirle libros que a él le gustaban, darle algo que a Kardia le interesara y así de paso, no discutir tanto en vano. Después de su cirugía cardíaca, le había dicho que comer manzana era bueno en su condición y ahora, ahí estaba queriendo tener un huerto en el patio trasero de su hogar.

-A este paso, con sólo Albafika trabajando, no terminarán nunca. - le quitó el libro a su amigo protestando este al momento, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con su libro. Dégel sonrió ante esto, sonaban tan raras esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Kardia.

Así pasaron el rato entre risas de los peliazules y otras más reservadas por parte de los otros chicos.

En un momento Manigoldo había dejado escuchar una cancioncilla que según él, sólo había descargado especialmente para ese día. Albafika casi lo asesina con la pala después de la octava reproducción, ya estaba harto del maldito corito pero mucho más por el entusiasmo que el italiano y Kardia le imprimían al entonarla cada vez. Dégel estaba en las mismas, ya tenía incrustado en su mente _lo rica que estaba la manzana que colgaba de la ramita que se estaba cayendo de buena por estar tan madurita_.

Al final, habían plantado dos árboles en cada extremo de la propiedad del peliazul. Habían comido pasta cortesía del italiano. Vieron luego una de las películas que había llevado Dégel y al final de esta, Manigoldo y Albafika se marcharon.

Al ingresar a la casa de su amigo la melodía del mal se dejó escuchar, se dio la vuelta viendo como Kardia le sonreía burlón.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo tono de llamada? - un tic se instaló en su ceja izquierda, ahora realmente no le parecía mala idea la de Albafika, un palazo y enterrarlo en su propio hogar.

* * *

De antemano, le agradezco a quien lea y también a los que dejen review :)


End file.
